Passion à bord du Titanic
by Tetsuyaoi
Summary: Quand Draco, jeune garçon issu de famille aristocrate rencontre Harry Potter, jeune vagabond provocateur à bord du Titanic.


Titre : Passion au bord du Titanic

Auteur : Tetsushi

Genre :YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! #n.n# / Deathfic? TT-TT OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!

Couple : MalfoyXPotter

Disclaimer : Persos de J.K. ROWLING Sauf quelques uns inventés par... MOI!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH et oui je suis le maaiiiiiitre XDD

Avertissements :Cette fic est totalement, carrément, magnifiquement, explicitement, purement, à 100 YAOI °v° (Harry:c'est quoi?? Malfoy: Pourquoi est ce que tu t'y intéresses Potter? §Sourire en coin§ Tu a changé de coté maintenant?... ) Il continent aussi des scènes de Lemon (Ron: C'est quoi?? Hermione: §rouge§ Voyons Ron c'est euh... c'est du... tu vois... du s... sexe) Donc homophobes s'abstenir... Enfin moi je vous ai prévenus, après c'est à vous de voir si vous êtes curieux... 8P (Harry: Homophobes? Y'aura deux hommes ensemble?! Malfoy: Potter tu as fini par dire tes sentiments à Weasley? Harry: Mais je vais le?!!£!!!! Mwa: Du calme et puis c'est pas Ron qui sera avec Harry mon cher Draco... Malfoy: Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom sale sang-de-bourbe? Et puis d'abord... C'est qui le couple alors hein? Mwa:Et ben ça...§se casse en douce§ ...)

Commentaires magnifiquement idiots de l'auteur: Titanic étant horriblement triiiiste (sniiiif TT-TT),je me pose toujours la question sur la futur fin de l'histoire... Je pense qu'elle dépendra de vos reviews et de ce que vous en penserez mais elle penche plus vers une deathfic... M'enfin.. Elle n'est pas terminée alors rien n'est encore concret et ne vous affolez pas pour le prologue. ;) Voilà, sinon je voudrais ajouter que cette fiction n'a pas de traces de magie et que j'ai épuisé tous les mouchoirs de chez moi en même temps que je me suis choutée aux musiques du film... XD

Ps: Le temps de la fiction se déroulant sur trois jours, les rencontres entre nos deux adorés personnages seront assez fréquentes et chaque journée sera répartie sur deux ou trois chapitres . n.n

Ps2: Je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta qui serait intéressé par la correction de cette fic. N'hésitez pas à vous proposer, j'ai besoin d'aide à cause de ma grooooosse flemmardise concernant la relecture de mes chapitres... lool Merci d'avance n.n

Kissoux et bonne lecture! n.n (Préparez vos mouchoirs peut être pas pour tout de suite mais mieux vaut garder des réserves pour plus tard mdr)

Prologue

Chaque fois que je pense à lui je me souviens de notre première rencontre sur ce magnifique paquebot...

Lui, pauvre, insouciant, moi, riche, méfiant et fier... Tellement différents et pourtant tellement semblables. La vie est vraiment étrange. Comment deux êtres aussi opposés ont ils pu s'attirer mutuellement? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Moi qui aimait les femmes, qui ne vivait que par l'amusement, la richesse et la popularité, à sa rencontre j'ai du revoir tous mes principes... Je me suis surpris, puis hais moi même à ressentir des sentiments non indifférents face à un homme. Un homme que je considérais comme inférieur de surplus...

Je l'ai observé de loin, me découvrant de nouveaux sentiments envers lui, des désirs charnels, des désirs passionnels. Biensûr j'avais déjà ressentit ce genre de sensations envers de belles et charmantes jeunes femmes mais là... quelque chose de neuf, d'excitant et d'effrayant à la fois s'était mêlé à tous ces anciens sentiments...

Ainsi, sans même que je ne sois d'accord. Moi, qui avait toujours tout contrôlé, moi qui avais toujours été maître de mes émotions, je me suis retrouvé sous son emprise... Chaque jour qui passait, mon intérêt pour lui grandissait et chaque jour nous nous nous découvrions de nouveaux sentiments bien plus forts, peut être un peu trop forts pour notre jeune âge...

Il me rendait faible, brisait toutes les barrières érigées autour de mon coeur et, n'étant pas habitué à ressentir ce genre de faiblesses, j'ai lâchement fui. Fui la réalité, fui son sourire, fui sa douceur, fui l'évidence... Puis il s'est rapproché de moi et m'a apprivoisé avec tendresse, me rendant totalement dépendant de sa personne... Il est revenu vers moi et m'a serré contre lui, scellant un lien nouveau pour moi... Me jurant milles et unes promesses toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, des promesses d'amour...

Amour, grand mot inconnu de ma personne avant sa rencontre, grand mot tellement doux, tendre et effrayant à la fois... J'ai eu peur, j'ai encore voulu fuir loin d'une faiblesse devenue beaucoup trop forte, évidente... Je n'ai pas voulu céder, je n'ai pas voulu me l'avouer, je l'ai blessé...

C'était peut être idiot mais je ne voulais pas qu'un simple homme puisse me devenir cher. Qu'un simple homme puisse me faire aimer. Pourtant j'ai bien du me rendre à l'évidence: je n'était pas insensible à ces émeraudes... Ces émeraudes miroitant tous les sentiments de son coeur en un intense regard.

Qu'il soit en colère, impuissant, surpris ou... amoureux, tout ce qu'il ressentait, je le ressentais aussi... Ses yeux d'un beau vert étincelaient à chaque fois que les miens, d'un argent aussi froid que mon coeur, se plongeaient dans ses orbes aux pouvoirs... Magiques... Un regard me faisant frissonner, chavirer.. Un regard que j'haïssais et que j'adorais à la fois. Un regard brisant toutes les règles, tous les principes qu'on m'avait inculqué depuis ma naissance. Un regard me faisant perdre la tête et toute raison...

Un regard qui avait été le premier et le seul à ne m'avoir jamais fait douter...

Car avec lui, mon amour, je ne pouvais jamais être sûr de ce que j'allais faire, de mes projets. Avec lui, l'avenir était flou et mon comportement, mes gestes, maladroits. Avec lui, je me suis surpris à hésiter et à rougir comme une candide jeune fille à la simple pensée de ses lèvres posées sur les miennes... Je me suis surpris l'imaginer me faisant l'amour, rêvant de lui, de ses mains caressant mon corps avec attention, langueur, de son fin torse frôlant le mien dans une danse sensuelle et hésitante, de son visage aux joues rosies par l'effort de l'acte, par la timidité d'une première fois ardemment désirée avec une douce appréhension pourtant...

Je me suis découvert un côté niais de ma personnalité, souriant bêtement à la simple pensée de le revoir, de son visage me souriant tendrement, innocemment, comme s'il était inconscient de l'effet qu'il me faisait... Pour la première fois de ma vie, moi, le grand Draco Malfoy, j'accordais de l'importance à quelqu'un d'autre que ma propre personne...

Une personne si vite devenue importante, une personne ayant si vite fait fondre mon coeur, une personne s'étant si vite lové dans mon estime. Une personne m'ayant rendu dépendant d'elle, une personne m'ayant donné un vrai sourire, empli de joie. Un sourire où toute trace d'hypocrisie n'avait plus sa place en sa présence...

Je soupire, un sourire aux lèvres et me rapproche de la fenêtre. La vue sur la mer est magnifique, une fraîche brise printanière me caresse le visage alors que je me rappelle de lui, de moi, de nous sur ce luxueux paquebot...

Mes pensées dérivent vers le grand bateau et me je souviens de tout... De ce magnifique lieu de luxe, de la mer l'entourant, des gens à son bord... Je me souviens du jour de son départ, de l'excitation des passagers face à tant de majestuausité du navire et de ma propre indifférence. Pour moi, rien en ce simple "radeau" décelait de l'incroyable ou de l'impressionnant. C'était un beau navire mais rien en lui ne me touchait particulièrement. Il était luxueux, bien entretenu, me satisfaisait et c'était amplement suffisant.

Je trouvais stupide d'être euphorique à la simple idée de voyager dans ce paquebot et tous ces jeunes gens qui criaient de joie, embrassant joyeusement leurs familles en leur promettant de bien profiter de leur voyage à bord du luxueux navire, me faisaient vraiment pitié. Je les trouvaient simplets à s'emballer pour un simple bateau et me moquait intérieurement de leur enthousiasme débordant.

Pourtant maintenant que j'y repense... Ce simple bateau, comme j'y pensais parfois, avait pourtant été l'endroit où toute mon existence fut chamboulée... Toute ma vie, mon avenir, toute ma façon de penser, en si peu de temps, a été totalement remise en question. Par une banale rencontre. Une banale rencontre dont les effets, eux, ne furent pas du tout "banals". Ce navire que je voyais comme bien commun m'est aujourd'hui beaucoup plus cher car c'est justement là bas que je L'ai rencontré... Ce magnifique paquebot a été la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé... Il a été la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé car c'est bien à son bord que je L'ai trouvé, haï puis aimé... A bord du Titanic... 

Le Titanic qui n'aurait dû qu'être un moyen de transport, une passe de ma longue vie, s'est changé en lieu inoubliable où d'éternels souvenirs resteront à jamais gravés... D'éternels souvenirs gravés dans mon coeur. Gravé dans un coeur qui lui appartiendra pour toujours car cet idiot n'a pas réfléchi avant de m'aborder... Il n'a pas pensé qui aurait pu me toucher et que je ne pourrais jamais plus me passer de sa présence... Il a agi impulsivement, aussi fougueux qu'il était, et n'a pas pensé aux conséquences... Il n'a pas, ne serait-ce que songé un instant, à ce que j'aurait pu ressentir et m'a séduit, offert tout son amour... Il m'a tellement touché que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai accepté d'être faible... Pour lui.

J'ai accepté de me laisser aller et l'ai laissé cueillir se fruit interdit à tous, ce fruit qui n'avait jamais été dévoilé aux jeux des autres, ce fruit qui battait furieusement dans ma poitrine à sa simple présence... Je lui ai tout offert, ma confiance, ma joie, mes sourires, ma tristesse, mes pleurs, mon amour sans perdre de temps, sans penser aux conséquences... Je l'ai aimé si vite mais ne pourrais probablement jamais plus l'oublier...

Voilà... C'est très très court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue et je me rattrape largement sur le chapitre1, ne vous inquiétez pas! ;) Vouala, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? n.n Je continue?? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Kissoux n.n

Draco: Tu nous fais quoi là? Une fic dramatique? u.u Tetsu: C'est à peu près ça... T-T Draco: Et il est où Potty? Harry: Héhé cette fois elle m'a épargné blondinet! ;p tu vas être le seul à en baver pour une fois!  
Tetsu: Non tu y es 'Ry mais c'est pas marrant cette fois... TT-TT Draco: ôO Mouais... J'en sais rien, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux du balafré mais moi je ne veux pas de problème.  
Harry?! Pas marrant..? Et j'y suis?... Mais on n'a pas parlé de moi jusqu'à maintenant! Peuh! u.u Draco: Oui en effet... Il n'est pas du tout apparu dans ce chapitre... Tetsu: TTT-TTT Si... D'une certaine manière.  
Harry: Comment ça d'une certaine manière?! Et mais... C'est PAS VRAI?! C'est pas de moi que Malfoy parle au moins!  
Draco: OO!!!! Et mais non! Je ne suis pas attiré par le balafré moi! Je vais porter plainte!  
Tetsu: TTTT-TTTT Si, c'est de toi que Draco parle mon Harry.  
Draco: Pffeuh! Pitoyable! Et pourquoi tu pleures de plus en plus d'abord?! D'habitude tu serais ravie de m'humilier de cette façon!  
Harry:... Parce que... Malfoy... Tu as vu la façon dont tu parles de moi?... On dirait que... Draco: ... oO... OO !! Quoi?! Par Merlin... Mais... Mais... Je vais embêter qui moi maintenant?!! T-T Harry: ... oO!!! Je rêve ou tu pleures pour moi Malf- Draco?... Draco: Je... TT-TT Même pas vrai! Dégage le balafré, j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil!  
Tetsu: TTTTT-TTTTT ... Draco... ne pleures pas ça me rend encore plus triste... Et puis rien n'est sûr pour le moment.  
Draco: Un Malfoy ne pleure p- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Rien n'est sûr?!!! SALE!!! BIPPPPPPPPPPP Je te hais!!! Tu m'as humilié!  
Harry: ... Draco... Je... Je peux te prendre dans mes bras?... (Rouge)  
Draco: ... (Rouggggggggggge) qu...quoi?! Potter qu'est ce qui te prend!  
Tetsu: ... Il a du comprendre que se disputer ne servait à rien en ce moment... TTTTTT-TTTTTT OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!  
Draco: (rouge, dans les bras de 'Ry quand même XD) Mouais... En tout cas je... arrête de pleurer et arrange tout ça!!! T-T 


End file.
